


Not Paid Enough for This

by teand



Series: It's No Way to Make a Living [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Body Swap, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine," Phil growled. "If you can get <i>Captain America</i> to agree to..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Paid Enough for This

"If I can get Steve to agree?" Clint batted Steve's eyes.

"No."

Natasha sat down beside Phil and scratched at Tony's goatee. "Steve's so embarrassed by my breasts, he can barely talk."

"Could be worse," Phil sighed. "Could be Stark."

"Nice quiver, Legolas!" Tony called on cue.

"Hands to yourself, C-Creepeeo! Please, Phil..."

"No."

"Would it hurt to ask?"

"Fine," Phil growled. "If you can get _Captain America_ to agree to..."

"Be right back!" 

"Did Clint just suggest a metaphorical threesome?" Natasha asked after a minute. "I hope that's not my intrigued face." 

They winced in unison.

"Good, it's not."


End file.
